Tutto a ti me guida
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Ma fanfiction pour le concours de Lona qui avait lieu ces vacances-ci et ayant pour thème le porte-bonheur. Fanfiction gagnante.


_**Ceci est une fanfiction pour le concours de Lona sur **_

_**Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'œuvre de Ryoko Ikeda et donc, je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit. Il est fait par plaisir pour des fans par un fan.**_

_**Tutto a ti me guida**_

_Il va partir. Il va partir. Il va partir. Il va partir là-bas, loin de moi, se battre sur ces terres inconnues, connaître la sueur, le sang, la boue, lui qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne connaissait que la soie, le parfum, la gaze et la dentelle. Ses yeux qui n'avaient pour habitude que d'admirer le faste, les peintures, les femmes, voilà qu'il va voir des cadavres nullement épargnés. Ils seront mutilés, sales. Bien sûr, en tant que reine, j'aurais envers lui le geste que tous les volontaires auront reçu mais lui, il est spécial à mes yeux. Mon cher Cœur comme j'aime à l'appeler. Je dois faire autre chose, autre chose oui..._

Allongée sur un sofa dans son petit boudoir à la couleur bleu qu'elle affectionne tant, Marie-Antoinette pense. Fersen allait partir pour la guerre en Amérique. Il est un volontaire. Elle sait pourquoi il part. Il part pour elle. Il part pour que son prénom ne soit pas entaché par les calomnies. Pour elle. La femme qu'il a décidé d'aimer même si elle est inaccessible. Pour elle. La reine de France et de Navarre, ancienne archiduchesse autrichienne, fille de impératrice Marie-Thérèse. Son mari, Louis XVI, lui a demandé de faire un petit quelque chose pour tout ces valeureux combattants. Un geste qui leur rappellera la France et surtout elle, l'Ange venue apporter la paix en Europe. Alors Marie-Antoinette a obéit. Elle a fait des petites bourses légères blanche que l'on peut glisser dans un sac avec un petit lys doré brodé dessus. La couleur et l'emblème de la royauté. Elle les a donné lors d'une cérémonie officielle. Elle les a donné à chacun, à chacun elle a souri, à chacun elle a dit merci pour leur courage qui fait la fierté du pays. Elle ne s'est pas attardée sur Fersen. On dit déjà trop de mal d'elle, autant se préserver. Mais trois heures après la cérémonie, la voici allongée sur son sofa, dans cette pièce faisant dix mètres carré à peine, l'endroit où elle est enfin libre d'être elle, en train de penser à _lui_. Elle veut faire un geste spécial pour _lui_. Un geste qui lui fera se souvenir d'elle, une part d'elle qui sera avec lui sur le champ de bataille et qui le protégera telle une ombre bienveillante. Elle a une idée. Elle la sait bonne car elle sait la discrétion du Comte. Elle la sait bonne car elle sait sur qui compter. Elle appelle la Princesse de Lamballe, surtout pas la Duchesse de Polignac. Elle sait que Julie est serviable mais elle n'a pas la discrétion de Marie-Thérèse. Elle explique à sa douce amie son idée. Lamballe sait pour Fersen et sa reine, elle ne dit rien, elle sait que Marie-Antoinette se comportera toujours avec la dignité qui est due à son rang. Elle s'acquitte de sa tâche. Elle donne le tout à Fersen une fois l'idée de sa souveraine complète.

Fersen ouvre le paquet que vient de lui remettre la Princesse de Lamballe. Il contient une lettre signée de la main de Marie-Antoinette et un superbe médaillon en or avec un saphir incrusté en son milieu. Derrière il y a gravé _« _ _Tutto a ti me guida »_. Il l'ouvre. Il découvre un magnifique portrait de la femme qu'il aime. Elle trône en majesté, sa main gauche touche le dessus d'une grande mappemonde, elle porte l'ermine et une robe bleu avec moultes dentelles et fanfreluches. Il le referme et lit la lettre:

_Mon cher Ange_

_Pardonnez la froideur à votre égard dont j'ai du faire preuve tout à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de gâcher vos efforts pour me préserver. Voici mon ami, un porte-bonheur qui j'espère vous protégera de tous les maux. Une part de moi vous accompagnera donc physiquement sur ces terres lointaines. Je prie Dieu que vous me reveniez sain et sauf, vous le plus aimant et le plus aimé des hommes. Je ne cesserai jamais de penser à vous mon amour, vous serez toujours dans mes prières et je vous jure que mon amour vous est acquis et éternel. Omnia vincit amor. _

_Tutto a ti me guida_

_M-A_

Fersen ne répondra pas à la lettre, il sait que cela est inutile. Il met d'ores et déjà le médaillon à son cou. Il est assez long, le portrait arrive au niveau de son cœur. Il se sent déjà plus courageux. Le lendemain, il part.

Quand il rentrera, des années plus tard, il dira à Marie-Antoinette que son porte-bonheur lui a été très utile. Il lui aura réellement porté chance. Quand il aura été

malade, le simple fait de la voir lui aura donné le courage de lutter face à la maladie et de continuer la guerre. Il lui aura aussi sauvé véritablement la vie. Certes, depuis, il l'aura fait réparé mais ce médaillon porte-bonheur aura stoppé une balle de fusil qui se serait logé dans son cœur si le comte ne l'avait pas porté. Le charme gravé était réel, _tutto a ti me guida_, il sera revenu vers elle, il sera retombé à ses pieds jusqu'à ce que la Mort ne les séparera et ne les réunira au Ciel.

-Plus que votre médaillon lui-même ma Reine, c'est votre amour qui a été mon porte-bonheur durant cette guerre. Lui avouera Fersen

_Omnia vincit amor. Tutto a ti me guida._

_**FIN**_


End file.
